


Knitted Cardigan

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You surprise Spencer when he comes home from a case, wearing nothing but one of his cardigans.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 54





	Knitted Cardigan

Spencer: just landed, be home in about 30 mins

You smiled to yourself as you laid on the bed you shared with Spencer, one of his cardigans draped around you. You craned your neck a little, angling the camera where it showed off your cleavage and a hint of the red lacey bra you purchased while Spencer was away on a case.

You: I’ll be waiting ;)

Spencer: …is that my cardigan?

You: guess you’ll have to wait until you get home to find out. see you soon, babe!

You’re in the kitchen getting a drink of water when you hear Spencer enter the apartment. 

“Honey, I’m hooome!” he sings, making you smile into your drink. 

You set the glass down when you hear him approaching the kitchen. As soon as you turn around, he’s there standing before you. 

He picks you up with ease and you giggle when he sets you on the counter top, “I could get used to coming home to this,” he murmurs, his voice deep and tone low. 

This fingers graze along the neckline of the cardigan, his cardigan, his knuckles tickling against your skin. 

Your breath hitches and he smirks, “Were you good while I was away?” 

You nod and ask, “Were you?”

“For the most part. That picture you sent me one Tuesday made me have some very…interesting dreams. Had to hop into the shower before Morgan woke up.”

“Oops,” you say playfully and innocently, but you were anything but.

“I love this look on you,” he grasps the lapels of his cardigan on you, “You look so small and innocent in it. But we both know you’re anything but that, huh?”

“Yeah,” you breathed out, hand going to the back of his neck and playing with the strands of hair there, “What’re you gonna do about it?”

He picks you up again and carries you over to the couch. He plops down, with you straddling his lap, “Put on a good show for me.” He taps his thigh, “Ride me.”

You bite your lip as you move to straddle his left thigh, your hands bracing onto his shoulders for support. You were wet the moment he picked you up and sat you onto the kitchen counter. 

You could feel that wetness seep through your panties and onto his pants as you grind down on him. You let out a moan when the friction brushes your clit against him.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, “I could feel how wet you are.” he hands slide up your thighs, pushing the cardigan to the side and he grabs onto your hips, “I know you can do better than that, sweetheart. Move faster.”

You obey, rutting against his leg at a quicker pace. The cardigan is falling off your shoulders, draping around your elbows, giving Spencer a better view of the set you bought. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers before leaning in and pressing kisses to your jaw and neck. 

You whine out his name with want and gasp when his teeth nip at your sweet spot, “Oh fuck.”

He chuckles darkly, “Look at you. So tiny and falling apart in my hands just from humping my leg like a desperate horny dog. Fuck, you’re so pretty. Can’t believe you’re mine,” he says breathlessly. Even in a lust filled haze, Spencer can still be your sweet, loving boyfriend.

“Touch me, Spence, please,” you beg with another whine. You take his right hand pressing it to your breast and holding it there. He gives you a squeeze and pushes your hand away, pinching at the hardening bud underneath the thin fabric. 

“I’m close, Spencer. Oh shit, I’m so close.”

He moves his hands to your waist again, helping you move faster and harder, “Go. Come on, use my thigh for release, honey. I wanna see it, I wanna see you cum.”

“Spencer!” you grip his shoulders tight, nails digging into him as that familiar wave of pleasure washes over you, you’re still rutting against him to ride through your orgasm. 

Your eyes are tightly shut and jaw slack as you ride through it, all the while Spencer is still holding you, watching you, and spurting out encouraging words.

“That’s it. You’re so good for me, Y/N. Missed you while I was away. So fucking beautiful when you cum for me. Fuck!” he grunts and you realize that he was rutting against you as well. 

You slump against him, face nuzzled into his neck. You take a quick glance down to see a wet patch on the crotch of his pants. You giggled and kissed the spot under his ear that makes him feel all tingly, “Looks like we both made a mess on you.”

“It’s alright,” he rasps out. 

His arms wrap around you and he holds you close to him, “It was a hard case. I’m glad you’re here. Definitely helped me out.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Spencer. I’ll always take care of you,” you peck his lips lovingly and he hums.

“I really wanna do more with you, see you without this set on, but really I’m just tired. But you do look really sexy in my cardigan. Sexy and cute.”

You chuckle as you move off of him, offering a hand to help him stand up, “Let’s go clean up, Doc, and head to bed, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.” His tall form towers over you, but you’re no longer intimated by it. You guide him to the bathroom where the two of you eventually take a shower. You help wash Spencer up, the parts you could reach at least, and he does the same with you. 

Twenty minutes later, you’re both clean and dressed and cuddled up beside each other falling asleep.


End file.
